It's All Over
It's All Over, en español Todo se Terminó, es una canción del musical de Broadway, Dreamgirls, presentada en el episodio Asian F cantada por Mercedes, Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Puck y Mike. Contexto de la Canción Fue presentada en el episodio Asian F y cantada por Mercedes, Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Puck y Mike, en una presentación fantasiosa de Mercedes al ser expulsada de New Directions por su mala actitud debido a la frustración y la presión que siente. Según Mercedes, los demás integrantes de New Directions ya no la apoyan y por tanto, recibe constantes criticas por el comportamiento que adopta consecuente a la presion que recibe por esto.En el desarrollo de la canción se da cuenta de que los demás no están deacuerdo con su actitud y deciden aclarar las cosas. Ella opta por un comportamiento rebelde y agresivo en su canto y poco a poco se da cuenta de que su posición no es buena y es abandonada, casi literalmente, en el escenario por los demás. Letra Mercedes: Mr.Shue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, you've been mean, giving all kind of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, that's a LIE. It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, You've been mean, and getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' cause you're knockin' off that piece who thinks she's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now you listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, see I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', and ALL your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna to stop all this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana & me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two worked together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, just take the money & run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, this time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can GO further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' in to this buisness. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I got pain. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh, for two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, it's all over. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: And now we're telling you, it's all over, Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: It's all over...